


You're lucky he's holding me back!!

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	You're lucky he's holding me back!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingInATimeOf_Myths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInATimeOf_Myths/gifts).




End file.
